finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Lance
.]] Heavy Lance ( or ), also called Heavy Spear, is a recurring weapon in the series, and is often either a low or mid-ranked spear. It is sometimes affiliated with the Stop status, and is one of the favorite weapons of the Dragoons. Appearances Final Fantasy III Heavy Lance is a low-ranked spear that can only be used by Onion Knights and Dragoons. It has an Attack of 84, and is found in Saronia Catacombs. Final Fantasy V The Heavy Lance is a lance that can be equipped by Dragoons, or anyone with the Equip Lances ability. It has 54 Attack, and can be bought in Surgate Castle for 8,100 gil. Final Fantasy VI Heavy Lance is a low-ranked spear that only Mog or Edgar can wield. It can be bought in Thamasa (World of Balance) or South Figaro (World of Ruin) for 10,000 gil, or dropped from Test Rider. It has an attack power of 112, and enables the Runic command. Final Fantasy IX The Heavy Lance is a mid-ranked spear for Freya. It has an Attack of 42, inflicts Stop with Add Status, and teaches the ability Six Dragons. It can be bought at Esto Gaza for 4,700 gil. Final Fantasy X Heavy Spear is a weapon for Kimahri that can only be obtained if a spear's dominant ability is Strength +3%. Final Fantasy XI Heavy Lance is a level 60 spear that inflicts Weight. It is dropped from the Notorious Monster, Imdugud. Final Fantasy XII }} Heavy Lance is a low-ranked spear that requires 25 LP to use, has an Attack of 48, and has a chance of inflicting Slow upon hit. Spears are among the faster weapons with 2.14s charge and 1.2s action time, second only to daggers and ninja swords. It can be bought in Jahara, Mt Bur-Omisace, and Rabanastre for 4,800 gil, and dropped from Fideliant (uncommon). In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 42 Attack, 8 Evade, 28 CT, 4% combo rate, has a 10% chance of inflicting Slow on a target, and requires the Spears 2 license for 25 LP. It can be Rabanastre, Nam-Yensa Sandsea, Tomb of Raithwall, Jahara, Balfonheim Port, found as a treasure in Nam-Yensa Sandsea (The Urutan-Yensa Sea), Ozmone Plain (Field of Fallen Wings), or dropped by Fideliant (3% chance). It can be equipped by the Uhlan class. Final Fantasy Type-0 Heavy Lance is a weapon for Nine. It provides 5 Attack Power and is bought from the Akademeia Armory for 1200 gil. Final Fantasy Dimensions Heavy Lance is a mid-level spear that provides 61 attack power, +2 Attack, and +1 Speed. It is Wind-elemental and effective against dragons. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Heavy Lance is a level 16 spear that grants -1 Defense and +14 Attack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Heavy Lance is a level 1 spear that provides -156 HP, +17 Attack, and -2 Defense. It can be obtained by trading 8,320 gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery FFIIIDS Heavy Lance.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Heavylance-c.jpg|Artwork in Final Fantasy V. Partisan - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Heavy Lance - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). Heavy Lance FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art from Final Fantasy IX. Heavy Lance FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX. HeavyLance-ffix-spear.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Weapon - Spear 1.png|Final Fantasy X. FFXI Polearm 3C.png|Final Fantasy XI. DFFOO Heavy Lance (0).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Heavy Lance Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Heavy Lance FFV.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Heavy Lance R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFVI. FFAB Heavy Lance R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFVI. FFAB Heavy Lance SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVI. FFAB Heavy Lance SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVI. FFAB Heavy Lance FFVI SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Heavy Lance FFVI SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFRK Heavy Lance FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Heavy Lance FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Heavy Lance FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Heavy Lance VIICC.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' VIICC. FFRK Heavy Lance FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Heavy Lance FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Heavy Lance Type-0.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Type-0. FFBE Heavy Lance FFIX Sprite.png|Heavy Lance as seen as part of ★5 Freya's sprite in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. HeavyLance TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Category:Spears